In manufacturing and/or assembling an electric induction motor, internal stresses can be present in a motor shaft of the motor due to variations in rotor manufacturing. For example, the copper bars inserted into a laminated core of the motor can bind in a slot during bar insertion. As another example, a shrink fit of a laminated core of the motor might be unequally distributed along a length of the motor shaft, causing internal stresses within the rotor. When the rotor heats up during operation of the motor, a thermal bow can result from a tendency of the rotor to attempt to equalize thermal stresses, which can cause vibrations in the motor. Thus, devices, systems, and/or methods of relieving stress in the can be desirable.